Digimon Saviors
Digimon Saviors is the name of the first comic set in the Digimon Saviors Universe. It is where the entire universe began, and it details the adventures of the first group of Digidestined, Neroe, Shard, Beth, Neo, Anx, Radd, Van, Ankh, CD, and eventually Marly. __TOC__ Arc 1 Arc 1 began with the digidestined falling into the Digital World while on a school camping trip. It also included such major events as Radd and Van getting separated, everyone's digivolution to champion, and Van's death at the hands of Devidramon, who was the main villian of the Arc. Arc 2 Arc 2 began with the Digidestined receiving a note from Gennai, a mystical oracle. They set off across the sea to attempt to find a way home. However, upon finding a cave full of their Crests, Neo and Guilmon snapped and went on a rampage. This caused Neo to leave the group for a long series of chapters. Later on, Neroe and Anx got into an argument, causing the group to separate again into two more groups. However, they eventually met back up. This arc also included everyone's digimon digivolving to the ultimate level. It ended when everyone, except for CD, travelled through a portal to return to the Real World. Arc 3 Arc 3 started when the Digidestined arrived in the real world. It detailed the adventures they faced readjusting to society with their Digimon partners, as well as attempting to find the 10th digidestined. Eventually, Antylamon launched a full scale attack on the city. Marly was discovered to be the 10th digidestined, with his partner Impmon. CD also reappeared later on in the arc, having lived an entire year in the digital world alone. Eventually, everyone fought against Antylamon on top of Rose Corp Tower. In order to defeat him, Agumon, Gotsumon, and Guilmon all digivolved to their mega levels, Wargreymon, Megalithmon, and Gallantmon in order to defeat him. Lady Devimon and Angewomon were major antagonists this arc, however, Angewomon eventually defected and became a good guy. Arc 4 Arc 4 detailed the digidestined's adventures around the world. After the defeat of Antylamon, a new enemy, called the D-reaper, planted seeds across the world, in order to spread its evil. The Digidestined split up and travelled around the world, destroying the seeds, and meeting International Digidestined along the way. However, upon returning to Japan, they found that the D-reaper had spread and taken over the entire city. It was here that the group found out that their parents were the Original Digidestined, and had called their partners to aid them. Eventually, the Digidestined and their parents teamed up to destroy the D-reaper, but not before Guilmon digivolved to Megidramon once more, and Agumon Surge Digivolved to Victory Greymon. However, upon defeating the D-reaper, Neroe caught a glimpse into the Digital World, seeing that it was in disaray, so the Digidestined opted to return to the digital world to save it once more. Arc 5 Arc 5 began when the Digidestined returned to the Digital world once more. Upon returning, they found that their old friend Van had been resurected by Gennai and Veemon, and was training underneath Gennai. The group travelled around the Digital World, destroying towers which held a barrier that protected the D-reaper's mother form. Along the way, they also faced off against Alphamon, who was the D-reaper's right hand man. Gaomon and Impmon also both Surge Digivolved over the course of the arc, and eventually Gallantmon learned to mode change. They also met Seraphimon and Ophanimon, who were revealed to be the new king and queen of the Digital world. Katty was also in the digital world, assisting Ophanimon. It was also revealed that all the Frigimon that were met along the way were actually part of the Frigimon Guild, a group determined to helping the Digidestined find their way. After the D-reaper's defeat, the portal between the Real World and the Digital World began to close, so the digidestined had to return home and leave their digimon behind. Van and Katty decided to stay behind. Trivia *Van wasn't originally intended to die, it was a last minute decision *Originally, Patamon and Gabumon were intended to have a much larger role, with Gabumon helping Agumon digivolve to Omnimon. However, this was changed and Patamon eventually became the King of the digital world. Category:Comics Category:Digimon Saviors Universe